I'm Not From Mars, I Jus' Have a Time 'nd Spaceship
by Drindrak
Summary: All she wanted to do was have a good cry. She did just say goodbye to the man she loved. But then a redhead in a wedding dress appeared on the TARDIS. Part 1, technically, of my Doomsday AU.


**A/N: Technically, this should have been the first story I wrote for my Doomsday AU. But inspiration struck me for this after I'd finished Earthlight. This is kinda a regurgitation of The Runaway Bride episode, but a bit less... Science-y. Enjoy.**

The Void's suction was strong. Rose knew she couldn't hold on much longer. Right as she thought that, a Dalek came flying towards them, knocking into the side of the window frame, sending it careening towards the Doctor. He flinched away and it just barely missed him. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

" **System Offline.** " The computer said. Their eyes widened as the Void's suction lessened. The Doctor looked over his shoulder and cursed. Rose followed his line of sight and spotted the lever on his side had switched to the off position. The Doctor let go of his magnaclamp, and grabbed hold of the lever, pushing it into the on position. The Void's suction increased quickly, too quickly, and the Doctor was left with just a single hand holding onto the lever. " **System Online and Locked.** "

"Hold on! Doctor! Just hold on!" She shouted over the sound of the Daleks and Cybermen and the Void. His eyes were wide, as were hers, and she knew he was as terrified as her. She watched as his fingers slipped, one by one. "Doctor!"

"Rose, the TARDIS! Protocol Twelve! She'll know what-" He was cut off by his final finger slipping. Rose watched as he got closer and closer to the Void.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed. A few feet from the Void, Rose saw her parallel father appear. He caught the Doctor, who sent her a wide-eyed, disbelieving, stare, and then they were gone and the Void stopped sucking things in. Rose let go of her magnaclamp and shakily walked to the wall. "No…" She pressed a hand to the wall and choked back a sob. "No, dammit, no! Doctor!" She banged her fists on the wall. "Come back! You can't jus'-" She gasped and leaned her forehead against it. "You can't jus' leave me…" She remained there for a few more minutes. She could have sworn she felt a warmth from the other side of the wall.

* * *

The TARDIS was deafeningly silent. Rose stood by the console, staring blankly at the many knobs, buttons, and levers there. Despite having watched the Doctor take the TARDIS to the Vortex, she couldn't recall which buttons he used. She stroked the console and sighed. "How do I do this?" She heard a mournful hum, sounding almost like a 'sorry'. Rose closed her eyes. "What's Protocol Twelve?"

" _Protocol Twelve activated._ " Rose's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. Standing next to her was a hologram of her first Doctor, all big-ears and leather. " _Rose, I'm sorry. Truly. Protocol Twelve can only be activated by your voice, and only if I am no longer around. Most likely, I am dead and you have nowhere else to go, whether that means Jackie is also gone or you are unable to_ _return to her for other reasons. You need to take command of the TARDIS. The first thing you must do is head to the sickbay. The TARDIS will help you figure out what to do. After that, get some_ _rest. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can let yourself wither away. The TARDIS has specific instructions on what to do once your better. Right now, right this second, Rose Tyler, twist the third knob to the right of the red lever, and then push the black lever next to it up. That will send the TARDIS into the Vortex._ " The hologram's eyes softened. " _Please, don't hurt yourself. Live your life. Live a fantastic one._ " His image smiled at her before it disappeared. Rose felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Doctor…"

* * *

Rose sat in the galley a week later, feeling much better than she had before. She rubbed her arm, which was still numb from the injection the TARDIS made her take. The medical notes she'd skimmed through had said something about the TARDIS being telepathic and Rose not, and how the injection would take care of that little problem. Rose ate a spoonful of cereal before deciding that she wasn't that hungry. A steady, happy sounding hum echoed through her head, and Rose grinned. She stood from the table and patted the closest wall.

"I think 'm ready, old girl. Let's see what the Doctor had 'n store for me."

* * *

Rose groaned in frustration as she attempted to read the formulas that were flashing quickly across the monitor. She'd spent the better part of two weeks trying to muddle through the messily scrawled journals the Doctor had left for her. There were quite a few of them, and they ranged in topic, from one labelled _Guide to Choosing Good Companions_ to another six or so that were each labelled _A Comprehensive Guide to Piloting a TARDIS Singlehandedly_ and ending off the stack was one labelled _The Doctor's Rulebook - Pay Attention to Number One, Rose._ Rose had read the last one first, giggling every time he began going off-topic, describing a bunch of situations he and his previous Companions had found themselves in, and read the first one after, before reluctantly flipping through the rest. Rose looked back down at the journal in her lap and sighed. It was less of a _Comprehensive Guide_ and more like an eight-year-old's diary. The writing was barely legible English, and often it would suddenly switch to a weird, circular writing mid-sentence. The TARDIS had, thankfully, translated what he'd written.

"Okay…" Rose started, flicking a blue switch. "Firs' this one, 'nd then that knob there-" She turned said knob. "- 'nd then type in the coordinates…" The TARDIS flashed a string of numbers, and Rose typed them in. "Then," She glanced back to the journal. "flip the black lever." She flipped it, and the TARDIS groaned and whooshed, shaking violently. Rose let out a laugh and grabbed hold of the console. "I did it!" The TARDIS stopped suddenly, and Rose looked at the monitor. "Where are we?" A star just outside the doors had just gone supernova. A bunch of calculations began flashing across the monitor. "What?" The calculations continued for a couple more seconds, before they stopped, and a single word remained. Rose's eyes widened. "Doctor?"

* * *

"Rose…" Rose's head snapped up. Standing in front of her was the Doctor. Her Doctor. Her eyes widened and she glanced back at the console before looking at him again.

"Doctor." He looked exactly like she remembered, from sticky-uppy hair to the red trainers on his feet. He smiled.

"I see Protocol Twelve worked then." She gave him a nod. "One last hole in the universe left, and it's sealing up quickly. How long do we have?" She looked at the console and frowned.

"Three minutes." She laughed softly. "So that's what the supernova was for." She looked back to him. "The old girl's burnin' up a sun so we could say goodbye." He looked over his shoulder at something, and Rose looked too, just barely making out the forms of her mother, father, and Mickey. "So, where are you lot at?"

"A beach in Norway. _Dårlig ulv Stranden._ " The TARDIS translated the words and Rose gasped softly.

"Bad Wolf Bay." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You don' think-" She started, before cutting herself off with a shake of her head. "I… I don' know what ta say." She mumbled, and the Doctor smiled sadly.

"Same here."

"So, what're ya doin' now?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Pete, your dad, he's letting me work for this world's Torchwood. Reckon I know a thing or two about aliens." They both laughed. "And you?" She shook her head.

"Well, someone's gotta look after our old girl." She smiled. "There are planets that need savin', and I reckon I know enough tha' I could do it." They gave each other a smile.

"You're mum's pregnant." Rose gasped. "With a little boy. Don't tell her that though, they still don't know."

"More Tyler's on the way then." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "Am…" She bit her lip. "am I ever gonna see you again?" He shook his head, and Rose could see the tears forming his his eyes too.

"You can't." Rose wiped her eyes.

"I _love_ you." She said and his eyes widened.

"Quite right, too." He squeaked. "I… I guess, if this is the last chance for me to say it…" He paused. "Rose Tyler, I love yo-" He was cut off, and Rose placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Rose nearly jumped out of her skin at the unfamiliar woman's voice. She wiped the tears off her face and turned, only to see a redheaded woman in a wedding dress standing a few metres away. Rose gaped at her.

"What?" She choked out, and the redhead glared at her. The glare was wiped right off the redhead's face when she spotted the tear-tracks and runny mascara on Rose's cheeks.

"You poor girl, what happened to you? Why are you crying?" Rose blinked.

"What?" The redhead frowned.

"I asked why you were crying."

" _What?!_ " Rose shook her head. "B-But that's, this, this 's impossible!" Rose turned to the monitor and scratched her head at the numbers and letters appearing rapidly there. "How, how did you get here?" Rose cocked her head to the side. "We're in flight!" The redhead shot her an odd look.

"Whaddya mean, 'in flight'?" Rose gestured vaguely to the doors and the redhead took the cue to open them. She gasped at the sight of the almost finished supernova.

"Jus' that. We're in space." The redhead's jaw dropped. " 'm Rose by the way."

"Donna." Rose nodded.

"Human?" Donna looked back at her sharply.

"Is that optional?"

"With me it 's." Donna opened her mouth to say something, but shook her head and closed the doors.

"So, um…" Donna started as they walked to the console. "why were crying earlier?" Rose winced.

"No reason." Donna scoffed and bent over to pick something up off the floor.

"Well, whose is this then?" Rose looked at the suit-jacket in the redhead's hands and felt fresh tears well in her eyes.

"That's… that's my friend's. He… he's gone."

"Oh." Donna gently folded the jacket and hung it on the railing behind her. "I'm sorry." Rose shook her head and returned her attention on to the monitor. After a moment she turned to the quiet redhead.

"What're you dressed like tha' for?" Donna glared.

"I'm going ten pin bowling! Whaddya think I'm dressed like this for you _moron_?!" Rose winced and rubbed her ears.

"Sorry, sorry. Geez, you're a loud one aren't ya?" Rose quickly ducked under a slap. "What was tha' for?!"

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!"

* * *

"Chiswick! Jus' outside those doors!" Donna huffed and marched out the doors. And then marched right back in, eyes wide. "Oh, right, forgot to mention, she's a bit bigger on the inside."

"A bit!" Donna glared at her. "A _bit?!"_ Rose blinked.

"Well, how else would you describe it?" Donna threw her hands up in frustration and stalked back out the door. Rose rolled her eyes and, after giving the monitor one last glance, followed after the redhead.

* * *

"Donna!" Rose shouted, running after the redhead. Donna sent her a smirk and opened a cab door.

"I'll see you in court, Martian woman!" Rose's jaw dropped as the cab sped off.

"I… I'm not from Mars…" She watched the cab for a moment longer, before recognizing what was driving it. "Oh son of a-" She cursed in several alien languages and rushed back to the TARDIS. "Bloody pilot fish!" She threw open the blue doors and strode to the console, muttering under her breath. Without really thinking about it, she began flipping switches and turning knobs. The TARDIS whooshed and Rose watched the monitor as she began flying.

* * *

"Dammit Donna! Just jump, I'll catch you!" Rose was standing in the open doorway. She'd tied a piece of string around a knob on the console and was using it to keep the TARDIS level. She was trying to convince Donna to jump to her. "Donna!" The redhead opened the cab door but hesitated.

"I-I can't!" Rose tugged on the string and the TARDIS levelled.

"Yes, you can! Jump!"

"Your friend, the one you lost!" Rose blinked.

"What about him?"

"Did he trust you?" Rose sucked in a sharp breath and nodded.

"With his life." The redhead gathered her dress up and leapt from the cab. Rose wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her into the TARDIS. The doors closed automatically. They landed on the floor with a thud. "You're heavier than ya look, really." Donna smacked Rose's arm and stood up. Rose scurried to the console and began pressing buttons and flicking switches. "Right, Chiswick! This time we'll be there!" The TARDIS shuddered and rocked violently. "Ah! What's wrong old girl?" Rose muttered, twisting a few dials. "Oh. Well. That's not good."

"What?" Rose turned to Donna.

"Well, good news is, we're in London, at least. Bad news? Well, we're crashin'." And crash they did.

* * *

Rose coughed, throwing the empty fire-extinguisher back into the smoking TARDIS. Donna sat solemnly on the edge of the rooftop. Rose brushed ash off her jumper and sat next to her.

"Ya know," Rose started. "for a spaceship, she sure doesn't fly often." She looked at the ship. "We should give 'er a mo'. You alright?" Donna shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."

"We've missed it then?" Donna nodded. "Well you could book another day."

"I guess." Rose smiled.

" 'nd you've still got the honeymoon!"

"It's just a holiday now." Donna sighed. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"It's like a scavenger. Don't know why it's after you. The bloke your marryin', he ain't overweight with a zipper on his forehead, is he?" Donna shot her a glare. "Sorry. Um, what's he like?"

"Lance is just perfect. We met six months ago, he made me coffee. Me! A simple secretary, well, I was a temp then, and he made me coffee, everyday." Rose blinked.

"Six months? That's a bit quick." Donna blushed.

"O-Oh, well, he insisted. Nagged and nagged and nagged. Finally I gave in." Rose snorted.

"Yeah, _he_ nagged…" She mumbled.

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back, set things right." Rose glanced back at the TARDIS.

"Well, the TARDIS is a time machine too." Donna stared at her in disbelief. "But we can't go back on your personal timeline. Believe me, terrible things 'appen when ya go back 'nd change somethin' big, like wha' happened today." Donna nodded, but Rose could see that she wasn't convinced. Rose noticed that Donna was shivering. She shrugged out of her jumper, leaving her in just a t-shirt, and wrapped it around the redhead's shoulders.

"Thanks." Donna pulled the jumper closer around herself. "So, um, those scavenger things, why do they look like Robot Santa?"

" 's a disguise. The whole 'Father Christmas' thing is just ta blend in. I met 'em last year on Christmas."

"What happened then?" Rose blinked.

"...great big spaceship? Hoverin' over London? Didn' ya notice?" Donna waved a hand dismissively.

"I had a hangover." Rose pursed her lips and decided not to question it. She looked out over the cityscape and saw her mother's apartment building. She pointed at it.

"I spent Christmas Day over there, at the Powell Estate. With my… mum. And… 'nd my friend. It was…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Still… they're gone now…" Donna frowned.

"Your friend, who was he?" Rose bit her lip.

"He…" She couldn't do this. It's too soon. They've only just said goodbye. "Nevermind 'im, the real question 's, what do camouflage robo-santa's want with you? 'nd how did ya get in the TARDIS?" She pulled a slim tube from her pocket, her sonic wand ( _much_ easier to make compared to a screwdriver), and waved it in Donna's face, where it beeped and whirred. "I mean, you said you were a secretary. Tha' job ain't special. 'nd you're not real clever or important, ya definitely don' have any connections, you're _just_ a secretary." Donna gave her a glare.

"Stop bleeping me!" Rose put her wand away.

"What kind of secretary?"

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance." Rose nodded.

"What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems. Entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's just a posh name for 'locksmiths'." Donna stood. "Anyway, enough about my CV. It's time to face the consequences." She sighed. "Oh, this is going to be so shaming." She looked at Rose. "You can do all the explaining, Martian-girl." Rose rolled her eyes and stood as well.

" 'm not from Mars." Donna shrugged and made for the stairwell.

"I had a great big reception planned. Oh, everyone's going to be so heartbroken."

* * *

They walked into the building, and paused in the doorway. The reception was in full-swing, everyone was laughing, dancing, and drinking. Donna's jaw dropped.

"You had the reception without me?" A dark-skinned man walked from the crowd.

"Donna, what happened to ya?" Donna flushed red.

"You had the reception without me?!" The crowd looked at each other, and an awkward silence settled over them all. Rose cleared her throat and stepped forward.

" 'ello, 'm Rose." Donna turned to her.

"They had the reception without me!"

"I can see that." A haughty woman sniffed and said,

"Well, it's all paid for, why not?"

"Thank you Nerys." Another woman, one who looked a bit like Donna, glared at the haughty woman. She then turned the glare to Donna. "Donna, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message. _'I'm on Earth'._ Very funny. What happened? How did you do it? I mean, I'd like to know the trick…" Her voice trailed off as an incomprehensible babble started. Rose and Donna exchanged glances, before Donna burst into tears, quieting everyone. Lance came forward and hugged her, and Donna sent Rose a wink over his shoulder.

* * *

Rose leaned against the bar, watching Donna dance with her not-yet-husband. A man next to her had just finished talking on his mobile, and Rose figured now was as good as ever to research HC Clements.

" 'scuse me, can I borrow your phone for a mo'?" He smiled and handed her his phone. Rose brought up the Internet browser and quickly typed in her search. 'HC Clements - Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD'. Rose's eyes narrowed as she handed the phone back to the man. She looked out into the crowd and felt tears well up in her eyes. A man standing opposite of her had on a brown pin-stripe suit, and another man a few metres away had on a tie that was the same shade as the last one she'd seen the Doctor wear. She shook her head and looked away, catching sight of a cameraman. She straightened her jumper and walked to him. "Hey mate, did you catch what happened earlier?" He nodded, excitedly placing a tape into the camera.

"I taped it all. Everyone's seen it. They said to sell it to You've Been Framed, but I was thinking more like the News. Ah, here we are…" He rewound the tape a bit and pressed play. It showed Donna disappearing in a flurry of golden particles. Rose frowned.

"Kinda looks like those Huon thingies the TARDIS has…" She muttered under her breath, reaching forward and replaying the event. "It is! But then tha' means…" Her eyes widened as she glanced out the closest window. A robo-Santa was slowly walking towards the window. "Oh no." She rushes into the crowd, pushing her way to Donna's side. "Donna! Donna, they found us!" The redhead's eyes widened.

"But I thought they weren't following me anymore!"

"We've gotta get everyone out, now!" Donna looked at the people.

"Oh god, my family." Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the back door.

"We'll go out the back door!" The robo-Santas were there too. "They've surrounded us."

"We're trapped." Donna said as they entered back into the reception hall. Rose looked at the tree to her right.

"Trees…" Donna blinked.

"What about them?" Rose paled.

"They kill." She ran towards the tree, pushing people away from it. "Get away from the trees!" Donna followed her.

"Go on, listen to her! Get away!" They spotted a Santa outside with a remote. Rose's efforts doubled.

"Get away from the trees! Quickly!" Donna looked to her fiancé.

"Lance, tell them!" He looked between them like they were crazy. Donna's mother stepped forward and frowned.

"Oh, for God's sake, that woman's an idiot! What's a Christmas tree gonna- oh!" The red baubles flew off the tree and floated about. Rose wearily inched away from the closest bauble, as the others excitedly chattered about them. She was the only one who noticed when they suddenly stilled.

"Look out!" She cried, diving behind the DJ-stand. The baubles dive-bombed into the crowd, exploding once they touched something. Rose heard people screaming and she peeked over the turntables. She saw the robo-Santas making their way to the centre of the room, where Donna was hiding with her fiancé. She jumped to her feet, sonic wand in hand. "Oi, Santas!" She shouted, drawing their attention. "Listen close to this!" She jabbed her wand into an unoccupied jack of one of the amplifiers. It screeched loudly, making the Santas grab their heads and vibrate violently before falling to the ground. Rose removed her wand and made her way to the downed Santas. She bent down to examine them, and tuned out Donna talking in the background. She dug through the Santa parts and found the remote control for the baubles. She pocketed a few red baubles before standing, turning the remote device in her hands. "Look at this. Remote control for the decorations." She looked down at the Santas. " 'nd, that." She pointed to a black device attached to the Santa's head. "Someone's controllin' 'em." Donna shook her head.

"Nevermind that, you gotta help people get out." Rose cocked her head to the side.

"But, they wanted ya alive. Look, these aren't active anymore." She tossed Donna a bauble. The redhead dodged it with a small shriek. "Sorry."

"All I'm saying is, you could help." Rose bent down and picked up a Santa head.

"Gotta focus on the big picture here Donna!" She held the head to her ear and shook it a bit. "I think I can track this. The signal tha' they're givin' off. C'mon!"

* * *

Rose paused out in the parking lot, her sonic wand whirring over the head. She held the sonic to her ear before pointing it upwards.

"Ooh! It's up there! The signal's comin' from up there!" Rose grinned and turned upon hearing footsteps come close to her. Donna stood behind her, slightly flustered, dragging her fiancé alongside her. "There's somethin' up in the atmosphere makin' this signal!" The sonic beeped and Rose frowned. "Oh, nope. Lost the signal." She shook the wand before returning her attention to Donna. "Donna, I need ta go to your office, HC Clements. Think you can drive me there?" Donna shook her head.

"My car's too small, it won't fit us all." Rose turned to Lance.

"Whatta 'bout you Lance? Think ya could drive us to the office? Yes? Great!" Rose didn't wait to hear his response, instead choosing to follow Donna, who was making her way towards a grey car. Lance grumbled something, but followed as well.

* * *

"Right, so, HC Clements may be a locksmith company, but 's owned by the Torchwood Institute." Rose said, as they walked into HC Clements. She made her way to a computer and began fiddling with it.

"Who are they?" Donna asked, peering over Rose's shoulder.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." Rose looked at Donna expectantly. The redhead just stared at her. "Really? All those Cybermen walkin' around and the skies full of Daleks?" Donna shrugged.

"I was in Spain."

"There were Cybermen in Spain."

"Scuba diving." Rose shook her head and sighed.

"Tha' big picture Donna. Ya missed it." Rose tapped a few keys. "But ya see, Torchwood was destroyed, took care o' that myself, so how did HC Clements stay in business?" She frowned at the screen. "Someone came 'n and took over, obviously."

"But what do they want with me?" Rose frowned and turned to her.

"Somehow, you've got these Huon particle things in ya. I dunno much about 'em, but I do know that ya can't find 'em anywhere 'cept the Heart of the TARDIS." Rose's eyes widened in realization. "That's how ya got into the TARDIS!"

"How?" Rose grabbed a pencil from the desk.

"Right, say this is you." She wiggled the pencil. " 'nd that's the TARDIS." She pointed at an empty mug. "The Huon stuff in you activates 'cause of stress, 'nd it calls out to the ones in the TARDIS." She dropped the pencil in the mug. "Presto! Ya appear in the TARDIS!"

"I'm a pencil in a mug?" Donna asked weakly.

"That's jus' an analogy." Rose looked to Lance, absently pointing her sonic wand at the computer. "What was HC Clements workin' on Lance? Anythin' top-secret?" Lance shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Rose glanced at the monitor and hummed.

"That's strange then. Nothin' top-secret, and look, we're on the third floor." She dashed to the lift, the two fiancés at her heels. "Lookie here!" She pointed at the lift buttons. "There's just the basement under reception, right?" Donna nodded. "Then why's there a Lower Basement button?" She raised her sonic and pressed it to the lock. "There's a whole floor that's not on the floor plans!" Lance frowned.

"Are you saying this building's got a secret floor?" Rose grinned cheekily.

"Nah, 'm showin' ya it does!"

"It needs a key." Lance said snootily. Rose smirked.

"I don't." She sonicked the lock and stepped fully into the lift. "Right, well, I can take it from here you two. Head on home, do couply things. See ya!" Donna forced her way into the lift.

"No way Martian woman! You keep saving my life, you're not leaving me yet!" Rose grinned at her.

"Goin' down!" Donna gave Lance a pointed look.

"Lance." The man fidgeted.

"Maybe I should go to the police?"

"In!" Lance joined them meekly. Rose pushed the Lower Basement button and smiled at him.

"Ta honour 'nd obey, eh?" Lance snorted.

"Tell me about it."

"Oi!" Donna snapped as the lift began descending.

* * *

Rose jumped off the ladder and grinned. "Thames flood barrier - righ' above us! Torchwood must'a snuck in 'nd built all this." Donna looked up at the hatch and frowned.

"What, there's a secret base hidden right under a major London landmark?" Rose's grin widened.

"I know! Unheard of!" She lead them forward a bit. The corridor opened into a large laboratory. Long cylindrical tubes extended towards the ceiling, and Rose could faintly spot the water inside glowing a bit. "Look a' that! Particle ex… extru… extru-nun?" Rose fumbled with the science-y term. She shook her head. "They're jus' makin' Huon thingies right here!" She picked up a small tube of water. "Huon thingies 're deadly though, 's why they're not used anymore." She shook the tube a bit and turned to Donna. "They've like, bonded the Huon part to the water bit!" Donna eyed the tube distastefully.

"That's what's inside me?" Rose twisted the knob at the top of the tube, causing both the tube and Donna glow gold, and making a warm feeling begin to rise within her. Donna gasped and stared at her hands. Rose twisted the knob again, ending the effects.

"The Huon stuff in you isn't activated yet 'nd so they're inert, but then ya go 'nd have the weddin'! The stress from the weddin' activates the Huon 'nd that's why ya appeared so suddenly in the TARDIS! All tha' adrenaline rushin' through ya! You were like a pressure cooker, an oven! The Huon stuff 'nd the adrenaline were fightin' like a chemical war!" Donna's arm snapped out and she smacked Rose. Rose pressed a hand to her cheek and huffed indignantly. "Wha' was that for?"

"Are you enjoying this?!" The redhead was on the verge of tears and Rose felt ashamed.

"S-Sorry."

"You said this Huon stuff was deadly. Am I going to be okay?" Rose winced.

"I dunno, sorry. 'm not very science-y." She pocketed the tube of Huon particles. "But don' worry! 'm not gonna let you die. I'm not losin' anyone else!"

"Oh, she is long since lost." A woman's voice rasped as a section of the wall moved to reveal a hole in the middle of a secret chamber. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe," Rose walked forward, stopping at the edge of the hole, Donna on her heels. She vaguely noticed when Lance disappeared. "until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to awaken!" Rose frowned at the cloaked Santas lining the catwalks above them, each holding a gun. She turned her attention to the hole and peered into it. She whistled appreciatively.

"Someone's been diggin'. How very Torchwood, drilled by a laser. How far down does it go?" The voice laughed mockingly.

"Down, down, down! All the way to the centre of the Earth!" Rose blinked.

"Really? What for?" Donna shuffled forward.

"Dinosaurs." She said, and Rose frowned.

"What, like, fossil fuels? What's an alien gonna do with fossil fuels? She's already makin' Huon particles." Donna huffed.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Well, good try then." The voice laughed again.

"How sweet." Rose glared at the ceiling.

"Only a madwoman talks ta thin air! 'm not tha' mad yet! Where are you?"

"High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night."

"Well show yourself then! I didn' come all this way to talk on 'n intercom!"

"Who are you to make such commands?"

" 'm Rose!"

"Well, prepare yourself flower-woman!" A flash of light came from the balcony on the other side of the hole. A red-skinned half woman half spider creature stood there, clicking her mandibles together and hissing.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"I am the Empress of the Racnoss!" Rose's eyes widened.

"But the Racnoss are all dead. You… you're the last one."

"Such a sharp mind." Rose turned to the confused Donna.

"The Racnoss came from wha' was called the Dark Ages, billions of years ago. The books 've read all said that they devoured whole planets!" The Empress hissed.

"Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?" Rose looked around the room for an escape, before something on the ceiling drew her attention.

"They eat people?" Donna gasped, horrified.

"HC Clements, did he, erm, did he wear black-and-white shoes?" Donna let out a giggle.

"He did! We all laughed, called him a fat cat in spats." Rose pointed at the roof. Donna looked up and gasped. The Empress chuckled.

"My Christmas dinner!" Rose glared at her.

"You shouldn' be here. Shouldn' exist. The books all said tha' the Fledglin' Empires went ta war with your people 'nd wiped them out." Lance appeared on the balcony, axe in hand.

"Except for me."

"But I've got that stuff inside me, that Huon stuff! Oi, look at me lady! I'm talking! Where do I fit in? Hmm? How comes I get all stacked with these Huon particles?" Lance walked slowly towards the Empress, raising the axe as he went. "Oi! Look me in the eye and tell me!" The Empress hissed.

"The bride is so feisty!"

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are you big… thing. But a spider's just a spider, and an axe is an axe! Now do it!" Lance swung down at the Empress, and she turned to face him. He stopped just as the axe was about to connect, and began laughing, the Empress joining in.

"That was a good one! Your face!" Lance's laughter faded into light chuckles.

"Lance is funny." The Empress hissed, turning back to face Rose and Donna. Donna looked between the two, confused. Rose placed a hand on her shoulder and muttered,

" 'm sorry Donna." Donna shook her head.

"Sorry? For what? Lance, don't be stupid! Get her!" Lance laughed again.

"God she's thick!" He glared at her. "Months I had to put up with her! _Months!_ A woman who can't even point out Germany on a map." He spat. Donna made a small noise of confusion.

"I-I don't understand…" Rose patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"How'd you meet 'im?"

"In the office."

"He made you coffee." Donna bobbed her head.

"And?" Lance huffed.

"I made you coffee everyday!" Rose winced.

"Ya had to be dosed with particles for 'bout six months." Donna's eyes widened.

"He was poisoning me?!" Rose nodded. "But… we… we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off." Lance started, sneering. "I had to say yes. Then I was stuck with a woman who thought the height of excitement was a new flavour Pringle!" Rose blinked.

"There's a new flavour Pringle?" Lance ignored her and continued.

"Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all the yapping. _'Oh, Brad and Angelina! Is Posh pregnant?'_ X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, _text me_ , dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia." Donna listened to his abuse, feeling increasingly hurt and confused. He scowled. "I deserve a bloody medal." Rose glowered at him.

"So 's that wha' she offered ya? Ya get to be her consort." He smirked.

"It's better than a night with her."

"But… I love you." Donna said plaintively. Lance scoffed.

"That's what made it so easy." He looked at Rose. "It's like you said, Rose, the big picture. What's the point of all this if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress offered me. The chance to get out there and see it all. I think you understand that, Rose." The Empress gave Rose a scrutinizing look.

"Who is this little flower?"

"She said Martian." He gestured to Donna. Rose shook her head.

"Oh, no, I was born here on Earth. Never been to Mars, actually. Should probably go one day, see wha' the fuss 's about." She coughed and returned to the topic to the hole. "Back to this thing, what's down there? What's gonna help ya all the way down there? That's jus' the Earth's core, ain't it?"

"I think she wants us to talk." Lance said.

"Yes, I think so too."

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna."

"Kill this chattering flower-woman!" The Empress roared, amd the Santas took aim.

"Don't you dare!" Donna shouted, moving to stand in front of Rose. Rose smiled, placing a hand in her pocket, withdrawing the tube of Huon particles.

"No, no, Donna, 's alright." She looked up at the Empress. "Well, this has been fun 'nd everythin', but our ride is here!" She twisted the knob, making Donna glow and the warm feeling return, and the sounds of the TARDIS engines filled the room.

"Kill her!" The Empress growled, just as the TARDIS materilized around Rose and Donna. Rose darted to the console and entered coordinates.

"Off we go!"

* * *

They hopped out of the TARDIS a few minutes later, having witnessed the Earth being created and being pulled back by the Racnoss Empress. They begin walking away frim the TARDIS.

"What do we do now?" Donna asked, slightly out of breath. Rose glanced back at her and shrugged.

"This probably isn't the best time ta say this, but I usually jus' make this up 's I go. But trust me, I can do this." Donna nodded meekly.

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?" Rose frowned and turned her attention forward.

"I dunno. There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but they don' 'ave a power source. The Huon stuff 's all gone now, so they're done, not able ta move. They've been in hibernation for billions of years! I really don' know, and you're being oddly quiet." She turned around and groaned. Donna was gone. "C'mon, really?"

* * *

Rose climbed the ladder, ignoring the monologuing Empress behind her. She'd stolen a cloak and mask from a Santa, for disguise. She looked up at the ceiling and made sure to stand beneath a flood hatch. She studied the hatch for a moment, before determining that it was deadlock sealed, therefore her sonic wand wouldn't work. She nodded to herself, a different plan forming in her mind, and tuned back into the Empress' monologue.

"-none shall stop them!" The Empress hissed at Rose. "You might as well unmask, my clever little flower." Rose shrugged and removed her disguise, throwing off the little catwalk she was on.

"Well, I tried." She got out her sonic wand and aimed it at the web, loosening it. "Swing Donna, swing!"

"Are you crazy?!" Donna screeched, clutching tight to the web. Rose spread her arms.

"Nah, I'll catch ya!" Donna pursed her lips, but followed Rose's orders. She swung over the hole and Rose beamed, up until the point the redhead smacked into the wall just below her with a dull thud. Rose flinched. "Oh… sorry." Donna glared up at her.

"Thanks for nothing." The Empress laughed.

"The flower amuses me." Rose straightened and stared coldly at her.

"Empress of the Racnoss, I give ya one last chance. I can take ya to a planet 'nd let you 'nd your children live. Well?"

"You're so funny. I'm afraid I have to decline." Rose shook her head sadly.

" 'm afraid what happens next 's your own doin', then." The Empress hissed.

"I'll show you what happens next." She looked at the Santas. "Take aim!" They raise their weapons and point them at Rose. "And-" Rose cut her off with,

"Relax." Donna gaped at her.

"How did you do that?" Rose grinned cheekily and reached into her pockets, pulling out the bauble remote from earlier.

" 've got damn good pockets!"

"How'd that fit in there?"

"They're a bit bigger on the inside."

"A _bit!_ " Rose giggled. The Empress growled.

"The robo-forms are not necessary. My children shall feast on your flesh!" Rose gave her a surly look and reached back into her pockets.

"I warned you." She pulled her hands out, showing off several red baubles. The Empress' eyes widened with panic, suddenly realizing just what Rose was going to do.

"No, no, no, don't!" Rose threw the baubles into the air. They smashed into the walls and exploded, bringing torrents of water into the room. The water quickly began filling the room before draining away into the hole. "My children!" The Empress screamed, and Rose watched her impassively, the water soaking her thoroughly.

"Rose, stop, please!" Donna shouted. Rose watched the grief-stricken Empress for a few more seconds before she descended the ladder. She grabbed Donna's hand and ran for the exit, both of them getting even wetter.

* * *

They ran out into the street and panted, shivering a bit from the cold. Donna looked at the direction they came from and bit her lip.

"What about the Empress?" Rose shrugged.

"She used up her Huon energy, she's defenceless." Donna stood a bit straighter after catching her breath.

"There's just one problem."

"What's that then?"

"We've drained the Thames." Rose looked past her at the river, and burst out laughing, Donna joining in as well.

* * *

Donna stepped from the TARDIS. She looked at her house and sighed, relieved. Rose stepped out as well and grinned.

"There we are! Chiswick!" She got out her wand and scanned Donna quickly. " 'nd all the Huon stuff in you is gone! You're perfectly fine." Donna nodded.

"I guess. Apart from that, I've missed my wedding, lost my job, and became a widow all in one day." Rose flinched.

"I… I couldn't save him, sorry."

"He deserved it." Rose raised her eyebrows. "No. He didn't." Donna looked at her house. "I should be heading in now. They must be worried." Rose smiled.

"Best Christmas present ya could get 'em." They stood for a bit, awkwardly. "So, uh, what're ya gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I think I'll travel the world a bit, see the sights. Just… get out there and do something."

"Well, ya could always…"

"What?" Rose shook her head. Donna would be a brilliant companion, but right now the redhead would be too traumatized to agree to come with her.

"Nevermind. Er, I guess I'll just go now." She gestured to the TARDIS.

"You could come in and have some Christmas dinner?"

"I can't, sorry." Donna frowned.

"You said you did it last year." Rose swallowed roughly and blinked away tears.

" 'm sorry, but I jus' can't. 's too soon." Donna nodded in understanding. Rose shuffled awkwardly and opened the TARDIS doors. "I'll jus' go then." She entered the TARDIS and began the dematieralization process.

"Rose! Rose!" Rose stopped the process and poked her head out the door.

"Blimey, ya can shout." Donna blushed.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose smiled.

"I hope, you're real fun."

"And… find someone to travel with you." Rose blinked.

"I'll look around."

"And, uh, if you ever wanna, um, talk or something… just, come by, okay?" Rose grinned.

"Will do, Donna! And, Donna, you go out there, and you be fantastic, alright?"

"I think I will, yeah." Rose backed into the TARDIS once again. "Rose!" The blonde poked her head out again.

"Yeah?" Donna frowned.

"That friend of yours, the one you lost, what was his name?" Rose felt like there was a lump in her throat.

"His name, it was the… the Doctor." Donna raised her eyebrows.

"Doctor who?" Rose gave a rueful grin.

"Just the Doctor." She closed the TARDIS doors and made her way to the console, a set of coordinates already having been typed in. She hesitated for a moment before erasing them and entering new ones. Before she could regret it, she threw the lever and the TARDIS groaned and shook, racing to her next destination.

* * *

 _13 Bannerman Road, Ealing, London, England, Sol 3, 12/27/2006._


End file.
